


An Epic of Thra

by Flangst



Series: Stonegrot Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 5, but a poem is original, ok i ran out of ideas for this, this prompt was kind of vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: It's a poem, guys.





	An Epic of Thra

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @delax for being a fantastic beta and all your great suggestions

In Thra, the land of Gelfling fair  
And Skeksis, who kept hold of the crown  
Was Deet, a girl with silver hair  
And Rian whose world turned upside down

She left her home in tunnels deep   
When the Darkening began   
Its power in the soil did creep  
But her Maudra had a plan

Fair Mira whom with he’d been in love  
Had fallen to the Skeksis’ greed  
He was the witness to dispose of   
And stole her essence from their need 

Deet had helped him to light a fire  
When his clan had cast him out  
And in him hope she did inspire  
Which helped to burn away his doubt

Closer they began to grow  
When in the Circle of the Suns  
The light of romance began to glow  
Finally, have they found the One? 

How could either of them have forseen  
The terrors in the tunnels of Grot  
Blessing and Curse and what it all means  
The doomed Sanctuary left to rot 

And after the Skeksis’ failed attack  
As the Darkening closed around her  
He’d go through hell to get her back   
And knew his heart was hers forever


End file.
